


Take a Seat, Babe

by devil_may_care



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Banter, Chair Bondage, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Galra Keith (Voltron), I suppose, M/M, Multi, Safeword Use, Safewords, Voyeurism, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_may_care/pseuds/devil_may_care
Summary: Keith likes watching Lance and Shiro.It takes them a few days to accept Keith’s decision to watch more than participate, but they quickly learn that they can use it to their advantage. A lot.





	Take a Seat, Babe

Keith liked watching Lance and Shiro.

You see, Keith enjoyed sitting back and watching Shiro pound into Lance like a nice piece of steak. Back on Earth, he’d imagine himself sitting down in front of an expensive-ass filet mignon, butterflied to preserve its integrity. And he liked watching Lance wrap his pretty, pink lips around Shiro’s cock and suck it for all its worth. Like a creamsicle, only better. Well, Keith wasn’t sure how to describe Shiro’s cock other than “god-like,” “a gift,” “better than beating Lance in a game of spoons,” etc.

Even though he’d sat on and worshipped it many times, Keith had come to the conclusion that he liked _watching_ it more than anything, and the same went for Lance’s.

It took Lance and Shiro a few days to accept Keith’s decision to _watch_ more than participate, but they quickly learned that they could use it to their advantage.

Lance brought up the idea of bondage to Shiro, explaining how it could be “different and fun” for Keith. And, yes, to Shiro’s surprise, bondage ended up being extremely “different and fun” for Keith, and it had been used more than ten times already.

Especially when Keith had those days when he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Well, _off_ himself.

And today happened to be one of those days.

Keith sat completely naked, strapped to a glowing chair Lance had found earlier. The handcuffs were part of the chair, and Keith wondered, vaguely, where Lance had found it and _why_ there were handcuffs on said chair. He wiggled in it, testing his range of movement, but it was a bit difficult with his thighs held down too; strips of blue, glowing light and shiny metal curved over his purple flesh in a vice grip.

“Come on, he’s so cute like this,” Lance cooed from the bed, and Keith’s head snapped up. Lance turned his head slightly to the right, and Keith watched with an open mouth as his cobalt blue, Altean markings flashed under his eyes. Lance grinned as Shiro continued to kiss down his throat, his large hands moving up and down his body restlessly. Lance spread his legs and touched his toes to the floor, only a few feet away from Keith and his lovely, lovely chair.

“Don’t you think-?” Lance’s breath hitched as Shiro started to suck on his neck. “Don’t you think we should do this every night?”

Keith groaned and resisted the urge to close his eyes. If he closed his eyes more than three times, Lance and Shiro would blow him until he came at least twice. It had only happened once, and Keith’s hands had been right there, not even a foot away from his aching, throbbing cock. And he’d had to watch and take in everything they’d given him, fingers twitching constantly.

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

“Aw, look, he’s trying to keep his eyes open.” Lance smiled and soothed his hands up and down his own brown, wet thighs. The wetness came from his cunt, where his appendage uncurled and stood up at his hands’ careful attention to it. It kept standing up until it was erect, and then it curled around his fingers, slipping and then curling back mindlessly.

“Before, when you liked to participate, you’d let me sit on your face all the time.” Lance groaned as Shiro’s hands moved Lance’s away and spread his folds. His Galra hand grabbed onto Lance’s cock and squeezed tighter than Lance had before, trying to make it obey. “Fuck, Shiro . . .” Lance trailed off, hands shaking on his forearms. “Do you wanna . . ? You wanna eat me out, babe?”

Shiro looked up at Keith, and Keith’s stomach clenched, his hips trying to cant up into something. Anything, really. But his cock just hit the cold air, and Keith whined. He still kept Shiro’s gaze, though, until the older man decided to look away. _Easy enough for him,_ Keith thought as he swallowed thickly.

“I’d love to,” Shiro said. He nudged Lance forward, and Keith held his breath as Shiro kept pushing him forward.

“Shiro-?” Lance yelped as Shiro shoved him again, harder, until Lance grasped at the chair. Keith’s breath quickened, and at this point, he had to fight to keep his eyes open. Had to fight to keep his head up and to watch them at all times.

“You’re going to bend over just like this, okay?” Shiro spread his hands over Lance’s back before letting them fall back to his ass. “And I’m going to eat you out. Just like this.”

Lance exhaled shakily, bowing his head. Keith could feel the tips of his white hair tickling against his torso, and he looked at Shiro over Lance’s back, legs shaking in their restraints.

“You know your safewords,” Shiro said softly, to them both. When they both mumbled “yes,” Shiro got to work, moving to the edge of the bed to sit down. He pried Lance’s cheeks apart, licked at his lips.

“Fuck, this can’t be happening.” Keith gasped as Lance brought his head back up, his eyes watering. Biting his lips.

“Shiro, Shiro, _come on_.” Lance was about to look over his shoulder when Shiro licked up his cunt, his tongue hitting his wetness first more than anything. It was thick and smelled just like arousal, and Shiro’s eyes closed as he moved Lance closer with a small tug. Lance jerked back, and Keith stared at him with wide eyes, breathing faster than before.

Lance let out a loud moan when Shiro pressed his mouth to his wet cunt and slurped through the wetness. “Fuck!” Lance shouted, eyes finally closing in pleasure. Keith’s wrists jerked against the restraints. His claws were useless like this, with his fingers going rigid and then lax, trying to find a way out. His eyes stung as he kept them trained on Lance’s face, sometimes Shiro’s when he came up for air. But he’d been getting better at this over time, would angle his head to breathe through his nose every now and then.

Lance let out a particularly loud moan when Shiro rubbed his fingers through the mess he was making, legs shaking in anticipation for what would soon come.

And it didn’t take much begging on Lance’s part for Shiro to slip his fingers into Lance and start pumping at a nice pace. Meanwhile, Keith was losing his mind, and Lance and Shiro were well aware of it.

The Galra in Keith had him growling as soon as Shiro’s fingers started pumping, and it only increased when Lance whined right in front of his face, practically begging to be touched. Keith’s arms jerked again even though it was pointless, and he found himself squirming in the chair, trying to get out, he needed to touch himself-

Keith closed his eyes when Lance let out a satisfied cry, lips turning up into a smile.

“ _Keith_.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open at Shiro’s voice, and he looked at him over Lance’s shoulder as they most definitely lost their fucking minds.

“Fuck! Fuck, I - I’m gonna c-come,” Lance’s arms shook as he gripped onto the chair’s arms unsteadily. Lance pushed his hips back onto Shiro’s mouth and fingers, and Keith was back to squirming, desperately wanting to snap his legs shut and rub them together, wanted to reach down and touch the wetness that had gathered at the top of his twitching cock.

“You’re really going to come? Princess?” Shiro pulled his mouth away from Lance’s cunt and continued to finger him as fast as he could, angling down. He bit into Lance’s ass, and Lance cried out, eyebrows scrunching up together. He almost lost his balance, but Shiro headbutted his ass, trying to get him to stand back up. “Good boys stand up straight and present to Keith when they want to come. Are you going to stand up straight, Lance?”

“Y-Yes! Yes, please!” Lance paused, breath caught in his throat for a few seconds before he choked out a litany of their names. Shiro moved up and grabbed onto Lance’s shoulder, yanking him into an upright position before he could come.

Keith’s breath was ragged at this point, moans dying in his throat and coming out like pathetic whines and useless growls instead. He was close to closing his eyes again, desperate to block out what was happening before him because it was too much. But he loved too much. Loved how his whole body was shaking with the need to come.

“Move your legs apart, princess,” Shiro grunted. Lance followed his instructions, but he was too far gone to keep his balance.

“Holy _FUCK_ , Shiro, I feel like you’re fucking my fucking soul-!” Lance threw his head back and moaned, looking down at Keith. But Keith was too busy watching Shiro’s fingers disappear up Lance’s sticky cunt only to come back out milliseconds later. Lance’s cock jerked wildly, a sure sign he was going to come soon, and Keith clenched his stomach tighter, waiting, waiting-

“You want Keith’s knot, don’t you?” Shiro growled in Lance’s ear, and Keith let go of the loudest moan he’d ever heard, the base of his cock swelling at the thought of knotting Lance. He hadn’t done that in at least a month.

“Fuck, fuck, Shiro! I can’t - I can’t hold back, I can’t wait for Lance.” Keith’s eyes were _this_ close to closing for the second time when Lance screamed, jerking in Shiro’s arms, squirting all over Shiro’s fingers, cock jerking and spilling over Keith’s abdomen. Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he gasped sharply, thighs twitching as Shiro continued to fuck him through the aftershocks.

Keith yelped as his orgasm was practically ripped out of him, the knot around the base of his cock flaring and making his stomach coil. He closed his eyes even though it wasn’t the end of their little scene, and Shiro was about to yell at him, but Keith eye’s shot open, and he wailed, “Yellow! Yellow, motherfucker! I need someone’s hand on my knot!”

Lance wasn’t as incoherent as Keith had thought him to be because he collapsed in front of him, still shaking, and grabbed onto his knot, milking it gently. He kissed the top as Keith ejaculated, crying and jerking in the chair, toes curling.

Shiro was next to him immediately, clicking the button on the back of the chair to free him. As soon as Keith’s legs were free, he curled them around Lance’s neck to keep him there even though he felt boneless in the aftermath.

“Fucking hell,” Keith heaved. “That was - that was _something_ else.”

“Are you okay, Keith?” Lance asked gently. He continued with his kitten licks, trailing up and down Keith’s softening cock.

“Yes, fuck.” Keith blinked a few times, trying to get the white out of his vision. “I just didn’t expect you guys to be that close.”

“That was Lance’s idea,” Shiro said, moving around the chair to kiss Keith. It was deep but short, and he pulled away with a smirk.

“Of course it was,” Keith said, pretending to choke Lance with his thighs.

“Trying to kill me with your meaty Galra thighs?” Lance spluttered. “Honestly, fine by me.”

“Freak,” Keith said softly, ruffling his white locks. He pushed him away gently, stretching out. “Fuck, that was amazing. Now, cuddle me. I’m touch-starved.”

“Sometimes I wonder who’s _really_ in charge here,” Lance scoffed, glancing at Shiro. “That guy? No way.”

Shiro mocked offense, and they all laughed as they clambered into bed, a mess of limbs.

“I love y’all,” Keith said.

“Y’all? I swear to God, Keith, if you ever say that word ag-”

“Nope!” Shiro clapped his hands, the lights turned off, and that was that.

Except . . .

“Shiro, what about you?” Keith asked, trying to sit up. But Shiro held him down.

“Ten bucks he came in his pants.” Lance giggled. “Like a little teenager.”

Shiro sighed. “Fuck you guys. So much.”

* * *

My [Tumblr](https://kissmekeith.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. Hope you enjoyed the porn. Sorry if there are mistakes! I'll fix them tomorrow morning.  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
